childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bethel23
Hi Bethel23 -- we are excited to have Children's Books Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Spotlight Hi. The Children's Books Wiki looks like it is in excellent shape, and we'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. You've obviously put in a lot of hard work here, and I love the interactive template you have for each book. I did wonder why you had no pictures of the books?? -- Wendy (talk) 23:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Images Wikia uses the same license as wikipedia; the GFDL. Each wiki decides for itself how strict they want to be about images; some use complete wikipedia rules/standards/deletion policies. Others are more relaxed. If you look around other wikis, I think you will see that most of them do upload book covers (eg. Hardy Boys, Redwall, Warriors, Harry Potter) as well as other images when they are relevant. This all falls under the "Fair Use" rule and if you look at the image uploader you will see that you can choose a default license on upload, should you want to do so. Images really make a wiki seem alive, and my personal taste is to include them. But ultimately it is up to your wiki to decide how it wants to proceed. -- Wendy (talk) 16:49, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I've never heard of anybody objecting to the use of a book cover image. But yes, if anybody objects to any image they own being used I think it should come down without question (once again though, that's not a wikia-wide policy, just me). To the best of my knowledge wikia doesn't have a stated WP-style policy about book cover images. I've been told that it falls under fair use as long as it's not the sole content of the wiki. You might like to look at . -- Wendy (talk) 18:40, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh -- I'm glad you saw the DEFAULTSORT trick :). -- Wendy (talk) 18:41, 8 January 2009 (UTC) a couple of things First, you may have noticed the extra traffic; your spotlight went up on Monday; feel fre too ping me on my talk page if you need help keeping an eye on things. And second, I was wondering if you realized that some of the books added yesterday, (eg. Mom's fat 'cause you're a brat) are not published; do you intend to include stuff like that? Just curious. -- Wendy (talk) 15:41, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hi, Pete. Sorry about that, I was testing the MediaWiki pages that control how the title of the main page appears to Google. I think the work being done here is fantastic and deserves some extra attention. As you know, we've got a spotlight up for this wiki. We're trying to employ a few other tricks to help out with optimizing search engine results, which will get you a higher ranking in Google. So the main page move was a result of trying to get the MediaWiki pages behave the way they should. The format of the apostrophe appeared to be throwing it out of whack. The project namespace was an unfortunate side effect, but I think I fixed it. Please let me know if those pages are looking the way they should now. If you've got any other questions, don't hesitate to drop me a note :) —Scott (talk) 21:05, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Literature Wiki Hey -- I had asked literature wiki if they would put up a link to your wiki on their mainpage. If you wanted to do a reciprocal link (ie... "Looking for great literature for adults? Try the Literature Wiki!") that would be a nice thing. -- Wendy (talk) 21:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Answer Because I wanted one big template to activate, but it hasn't yet. RE: Hey Bethel, real pleasure to have a link to this fantastic wiki at literawiki, thanks alot for adding a link to Literawiki on your mainpage. Also thanks for the offer, I'll consider editing here, however as you said, I find myself pretty tied down with just the two wikis I edit at at the moment and wikipedia, so not sure if I can add another on just yet. Some users manage huge amounts but I'm a bit slower! Again, thanks — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 19:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Re:New Page Thanks for linking the Artemis Fowl page to the actual wiki! That should really help anyone who reads that page. I'm sorry it was kinda sloppily done--I just copied it from the actual page on the Artemis Fowl wiki and made all the old links bolded words. Anywhoo... Do I need to put it on under the Age Groups page and the Book Categories page or does it do that automatically? TY again--TTFN and onward then :oD! 14:06, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Thanks for the help.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "No Soup For You!" -The Soup Nazi 00:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Redlinks and new pages Hi - there are two ways to make your new article templates more accessible. You can edit Mediawiki:Newarticletext to add whatever message or links you want. That is what people will read every time they click a redlink. It is also possible to add buttons that will insert your article template, and that will appear above or below the edit box on every page, new or old. I can help set up the latter if you would like; you can see these types of boxes on other wikis; a simple version on muppet wiki, or very advanced ones on Marvel Database. -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Hey -- I'm glad you figured it out; my internet was a bit spotty the last few days so I'm especially glad you were able to figure out your second question :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) shared help Hi again. Yes shared help is broken today. The wikia techs are aware of the problem and are working to fix it as soon as they can. I agree the redlinks look horrible. -- Wendy (talk) 19:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) New books wiki Hi Bethel, Again, I have disappeared from awhile, but I have been really busy lately. I scrapped out the idea for BiblioWiki, but I do have a new books wiki started. The new wiki is based on my ideas for BiblioWiki, but it is more of a book club for all books, with a book encyclopedia, and what-to-read-next suggestion site built in. I only have 20 pages, but I do have new features (such as an ISBN search, blog, easier page creation with the CreatePlates) that make it much different from these other general book wikis. I was just sending this message to tell you about the new wiki (which is here), and to ask you if you still wanted Children's Books Wiki to be in a wiki friends link list. Thanks, --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 00:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : BiblioClub has become a new wiki, and is at bookswiki.wikia.com. The new wiki there is even less like this wiki or LiteraWiki. I just wanted to know if you could help me set up a reviewing system like you did here. Yes, that would make it more like this wiki, but Books Wiki is all fiction books in general and not just children's books. I don't think LiteraWiki has a reviewing system. Thanks, --JewntansOath My talk page /''' '''/ 16:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) More redlinks Hi -- I asked and was told that not seeing the Newarticletext message was a known bug that is hopefully going to be patched tomorrow. Let me know if it is still not working right after that. -- Wendy (talk) 23:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re: New Page I was looking up a book once and I found a page about it on this site. I can't remember what book it was, though. Anyway, I remembered the name of the site (err... this site) and then earlier today I looked up Children's Books Wiki to find it again because I thought it sounded good. I know what you mean about it feeling like you're the only one editing! If you like writing stories as well, check out my wikia: Game Story Wiki because I'm just about the only one there. Also, since you mention it, if there is one way that could make creating pages easier, it would be that the red page link you click on actually puts the page name in the little create page boxes, so you don't have to type it out again. Then you'd just have to click on the create page button. --Melon247 16:07, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Is there a category for book covers? Just I'm not sure where to put this image. --Melon247 08:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. This is a nice site. I'll probably stay here since I read plenty of childrens books. I even write them ;). Not published yet, though. Anyway, I'll be making the pages for the rest of those Pet Finders books (I probably know them better than anyone: reading the series for the 23rd time!) --Melon247 16:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was wondering what programme you used to get the favicon to save as an .ico. I'm trying to upload a new one for Game Story Wiki but all I have is MS Paint, which doesn't support ico. files (I don't think). --Melon247 12:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Holiday Yeah, I'd be happy to "wikisit" for you ;). Just I won't be on here quite as often as you because one of my wikis I advertised on Gaming Wikia's main page and now it's getting more users. But I'll do my best (and try to add the rest of those Pet Finders books, too). --Melon247 08:29, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Google searches Hi, thanks for bringing this to my attention. Prior to the move, Google hadn't been indexing the page due to a strange character being used in the title of the main page. The software has changed a bit since then, so there are a few tricks I can try out. —Scott (talk) 16:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I just made a few changes here and on the back-end. I'll give Google a couple weeks to index the site again and check to see if the changes took. Let me know if you have any questions about it. —Scott (talk) 17:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) "Write an Article" Right now, the workaround you found by editing the newarticle messages is probably the only option; there's not a direct way to change that link. However I have told the people who added that link about the idea and they are looking into whether it could be made editable in the future. -- Wendy (talk) 19:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome back I couldn't really think of much else to call this section, but never mind ;). Thanks for cleaning up (if you call it that) the Pet Finders pages! Sorry I sort of deserted you, I tend to get distracted by other wikis and such. My avatar is Yi Lu from The Dog Island (one of my favourite video games). Was there something else I was going to say? Oh yeah; I have created a site for my books and one of them I'm planning to send off soon to get published! :D. --Melon247 07:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I almost forgot. I think the wiki looks good- but maybe it could use a few more colours? That's probably just me though, since I'm a colour person ;). --Melon247 07:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe a very light, pale blue colour in the background might look nice. Also, I'll probably be able to get us over the 400 pages, since I have LOADS of other books that I like (especially Spy Dog and the new Spy Pups which was supposed to be released next Friday but I pre-ordered it and it arrived a week early). Hope the 400th is one of my books ;). --Melon247 09:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::I looked in the list and saw a colour which might look nice, and I was going to suggest it untill I realised it was the one you said anyway, so yeah, that would be a nice colour. --Melon247 15:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::The logo's got bits of white around it ;). Don't worry- I'll fix it (but it's a bit late now in the UK so it'll have to be tomorow, so leave a message on my talk page or I'll probably forget ;). --Melon247 20:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) logo I transparentinised (a word I made up ;)) the wiki's logo, however as I am not an administrator I cannot change the actual logo, so I uploaded it as File:Wiki transp.png. You can re-upload the wiki's logo with it now ;). --Melon247 09:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :OK. I guess you can delete that other random image now ;). --Melon247 15:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re:400th article OK, it probably would've been likely that the 400th article was on of the Pet finders books, but if I'm honest they're not my all-time favourite books. So, Spy Dog is the 400th article. --Melon247 12:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Let me know if you need any help ;). --Melon247 17:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe on the page saying how to make a NavBox or how to use them or whatever you'd call it you should change the colour- or maybe on the template it should be a fixed colour so they all match. --Melon247 19:19, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I saw the wiki! Last night I was looking at a quiz thing is some kind of learning thing with World Book Day in it and I saw the thing about Children's Books Wiki which I am assuming you put in there ;). --Melon247 12:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :It was in a booklet called HEAS Magazine (apparently). It was an ad-type thing (not related to wikia, since the HE stands for Home Education) with a letter from people called Peter and Andrew... and looking at your userpage, I guessed it would be you ;). --Melon247 19:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Admin Well, I guess any wiki could use another admin ;). I'd love to be an administrator (and a wiki-sitter) as long as you're not troubled by the fact that I'm not on this wiki as much as you are. But if you ever need a wiki-sitter and I haven't been around for a while, just leave a note on my talk page (you probably would anyway) and I'm sure to notice it since I use loads of wikias ;). But anyways, thanks for the oppertunity! (guess that's the right word). --Melon247 19:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC)